


Xander Harris in 435 Words

by kashmir



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Harris in 435 Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander Harris in 435 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Santa Dabble a Drabble Project. Since I'm done, I can share these with the rest of the world. =)

Xander knew he was lucky. He'd survived countless apocalypses. Apocali? Whatever. He'd survived plenty. Might be missing an eye but hey. He still had one good one, right? Besides, the ladies dug guys with eye patches. Why else would Dawn and Buffy be all into that pirate movie?

But yeah. Xander knew he was lucky. He'd had the love of two good women in his life. Or well, one woman (and he then had screwed that relationship up but... anywho) and one former vengeance demon (which, he had also screwed over and now she was dead). But he'd been lucky enough to know and love and appreciate both of them.

Hell, he had awesome friends, too. Willow and Buffy were the two best friends a guy could've ever asked for. A witch and a Slayer, c'mon! Seriously though, not counting all the supernatural and super powers they both have, they were there for him. They loved him and they worried about him. And he did the same for him.

And because of Buffy, he also had a pseudo-little sister in Dawn and a father figure in Giles.

In Dawn, she was someone he recognized himself in, someone he sympathized with. The regular joe amongst the extraordinary ones. The Chosen. So anytime he ever let his inner inferiority demons get the best of him, he knew Dawn would be there with a shoulder to cry on (not that he cried! It was just a saying after all) and an ear to lend.

Possibly chocolate, too. Which never hurt.

In Giles he had a teacher and a mentor. A friend. Someone his father would've never been to him and someone he was grateful for every day. Someone who was teaching him the ropes of being a Watcher. Xander felt much better knowing his life had purpose, a higher meaning. And if that meant turning out like Giles... Well, there were worse fates.

Which led him to his job. Or what would be his job. He was living in England (Xander Harris! In England! Who'd a'thunk it, right?) and training to become a Watcher under Giles and he loved it. He knew how to do this. He'd done it since high school, it seemed like old hat by now. Not to mention he was actually helping people daily. Fighting the good fight. Quite literally.

So here he was, with his health, his work, his family and friends. An awesome place to live in a fantastic country. He loved what he did and who he did it with.

Man couldn't ask for much more than that, could he?


End file.
